The Unit
by 29th of September
Summary: 02. "I know that despite the hatred I felt towards the males, there is still someone out there who will make me feel otherwise."
1. Chapter 0

**The Unit**

**©29****th**** of September**

_It was every girl's dream to find her own prince charming who will cherish her, love her, marry her, and live a life happily ever after with him._

_A man who has been inspired by and has planned his future with the love of his life, deserves nothing but the sweet Yes from the most precious woman in his life._

_But life is full of surprises, and change is inevitable. Things do not always go the way things are planned. Most of the time, they do not._

_How will you face it? How will you adapt?_

_There are only three possibilities: positively, negatively, or neutral._

_Because..._

_Life is mysterious._

_Love is mysterious._

_And the four walls know._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Gakuen Alice.**

**Posted: May 11, 2012, **

**TOS/ASTER:** Hello, Guys! In celebration to my first year of membership here on ffn, I present to you The Unit's first chapter. You see, I have this habit of posting a short introduction in my stories to know whether the plot of my story is something to look forward to, and since somebody left a review, I guess this story has the right to be published on this site. Thanks **EAMC-iloove **for that.

To **EAMC-iloove**, I have read your author's note (_Hello, Stranger Chapter 3_) and I agreed to that. **Little Miss Giggle**, truly, is one of the best authors here on ffn.

So, to those who got negative reviews, just continue writing, don't allow them to take your right to write and express your self. Look on the brighter side; at least you got a review. ^,^. Just don't plagiarize others' works. That's depressing, you know.

**P.S.**: To my followers, I'll be updating _NHFG_'s Chapter 4 next...

* * *

**The Unit**

_Written By_

**29****th****of September**

"_I know that despite the hatred I felt towards the males, there is still someone out there who will make me feel otherwise."_

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to your new home, Mikan."

The young maiden muttered to her self as she entered what she called now as her _new home_.

After working hard for a year now, she has finally had a place of her own. It was always her dream to have her own place, own space.

At the age of 20, she knows how to use her money. Her personality screams _independent_. Living and leading her life on her own. Allowing other people to lead her life, to her, is a life living like a puppet, and she would not allow that.

She is neither an orphan nor a product of a broken family. Contrary to that, she actually came from a whole family and she has been living with them since the beginning. She has experienced and felt the love from both parents and siblings. It's just that, she knew how hard money was earned at a very young age. When she was still in elementary, her mother has her own canteen. Before preparing for school, she will help her mother in her canteen by either working in the cashier, washing the dishes, or doing some errands for her mother. Sometimes, she will join her mother in shopping later that day for the next day's menu. Then later on, her mother will just entrust her the money and the shopping list, accompanied by one of her helpers to bring the shopping bags. She was not forced to do those things, she was accustomed to it. She just found it as part of her daily routine.

That was how she spent her years before she hit her teenage years.

She matured early, earlier than her age should be.

Maybe that's the reason why she was often misunderstood by the children of her age. She has a different outlook compared to them.

Almost three months ago, her application for house loan was awarded to her and in five years, this will be fully hers.

The place has two rooms, one of which is her bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and _the _kitchen.

Dropping her bag full of her clothes on the carpeted floor, she inspected the place once again.

There was nothing much to see. The only furniture in the living room was a 24" tall table placed in the middle of the carpeted floor and a computer table at the corner of the living room.

It was only four weeks ago when she started cleaning and decorating the place. She did it little by little whenever she has free time, or off from work.

Deciding that there's nothing much to do in here; she proceeded to her bedroom and unpack. Later, she will do some shopping. _It's time to fill the kitchen and the fridge, _she thought.

_**~the unit~**_

_Egg. Check_

_Flour. Check_

_Onion, garlic. Check_

_Soap, shampoo, conditioner. Check_

_._

_._

_._

She's currently inside the _Supermarket_ and was checking her shopping list to make sure she already has everything she needed and forgot nothing.

Seeing that it's already _7_:_48_ in the evening, and has assured her self she had everything in the list, she decided it's time to go home. She still has to cook her dinner and has work tomorrow the next day.

She was about to climb the stairs that will lead her to the other side of the street when a young man bumped into her. Some of her groceries were scattered on the floor due to the unexpected impact.

Inside of her, she panicked. _Oh no, what if he is a snatcher, a killer, or whatever _was running inside her head. _What am I going to do? I knew it. I should have settled to the convenience store located inside the building instead of going to the Supermarket._

However, her panic was soon replaced with annoyance._ Gosh, he smells as if he did nothing but drink the whole day. It is still early, yet he is already drunk._

Due to annoyance, she pushed the stranger off her harshly then started to pick up her scattered groceries.

She was about to climb the stairs again, but stopped midway and looked back at the man lying on the ground. Her conscience was killing her, after all, that person studied or still studying from the university she graduated. She cannot just leave the drunken man there alone.

After battling with her inner self whether to help or not the man, she decided to do the former. She walked back to where the drunken man was and hailed a taxi instead.

After giving the driver the destination they were headed to, she replayed again the events in her mind. She slapped herself, and again, and again. The driver got curious with her behaviour and couldn't help but asked her.

"Miss, are you okay? Is there any problem? Please don't tell me you forgot your wallet" he delivered in a friendly tone and with a smile, though in his mind, he wished not the last part.

With that tone and that smile, she smiled in return and answered back in a friendly tone, too. "Yeah, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about. Thanks anyway."

He relaxed after he heard that, but continued to ask, "Had a fight with your boyfriend? He looks like he's depressed over something."

At the mention of the word _boyfriend_, she twitched, but still answered. "Yeah, he's depress right now. You see, he didn't get all the subjects he needed for this semester. It's quite hard for him."_ Nice lie, Mikan. Nice lie. _She thought sarcastically.

"Oh! Is that so?" he paused for a moment after realizing they had arrived. "We're here, that would be 60."

"Here," she handed him a hundred, "keep the change. Thanks."

_**~the unit~**_

Mikan was now in her living room, banging her head on the table. It was already _11:45_ and still widely awake. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe herself and what she has done.

She was supposed to ride a bus on her way back to her new home, but because of that stranger, she hailed a taxi instead.

After she paid the taxi driver, she realized the consequences of her decision. By then, she had four bags full of groceries and drunken man to deal with. Another thing is, her unit is on the 10th floor.

_How am I supposed to reach my floor with these four bags and a drunken man_? She told herself desperately.

Good thing, there were two guards on the post that time in which the other one offered help and held the drunken man until they reached her door.

She thanked the guard for the help, who immediately left to return to his post. However, her problem didn't stop there, because right now, the stranger was occupying her own bed, sleeping soundly. The other room wasn't cleaned yet so she has no other choice but to stay spend the rest of the night in the living room. She has decided. She will purchase the sofa bed that caught her attention earlier in the mall.

_Sigh. So much for my first night, with a stranger invading my bed. Sigh._

_**The Unit Chapter 1**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** Who's the guy? Why do you think he's drunk?

What can you say? Good? Bad?

See you next chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review.

~_**ASTER**_


End file.
